A cloud computing system generally includes a control device and a large quantity of host machines. A host machine may be selected for the virtual machine. Failure to account for resources used by the virtual machine, resources available by the host machine, resources available by other host machines, and other aspects of a cloud computing environment may result in unsuccessful or inefficient deployment of a virtual machine.